The conducting polymer, polyaniline, has historically been used to make sensors [1-3], battery electrodes [4], electromagnetic shielding devices [5, 6], and anticorrosion coatings [7-9]. Polyaniline has recently attracted attention as a membrane material [10-12]. The processability of polyaniline is somewhat limited to specific solvents. Gel-inhibitor agents have been used in solvent systems to increase the processability of polyaniline. However, the resulting membrane have a higher hydrophobicity when a gel-inhibitor agent is used which can negatively impact the performance and maintenance of the membrane.
Accordingly, described herein are membranes, methods of making membranes, and uses of membranes, wherein membranes produced with a gel-inhibiting agent have been treated to increase the hydrophilicity of membrane.